The invention relates to a method for the manual nondestructive inspection of a test object, and to a device for supporting a manual nondestructive inspection of a test object.
In a nondestructive test of a test object, a manual test is conducted in many instances, particularly when automation is not worthwhile given a diverse range of various test objects. Irrespective of the type of test technique applied, the so-called test coverage is decisive for a reliable test statement.
Test coverage is provided when a region of a test object to be completely tested has actually been completely tested.
By way of example, in a manual ultrasonic test a component surface is scanned by a test person with the aid of a test head. In order for a test area to be covered completely, the test head tracks must extend without gaps over the complete area. Distances between the test head tracks and test head speeds are not permitted to become too large. Similar considerations apply in the case of a manual eddy-current test.
By way of example, in active thermography a test person positions an inductor at specific sites and at a specific spacing from the test object. All prescribed measurements must be carried out to obtain complete test coverage, it being necessary to maintain the position of the inductor and the spacing from the component.
It is the task of the test person to ensure the required test coverage and to sign off for it. There is the disadvantage that it is no longer possible in a customary way to monitor whether all of the required regions of the test objects have been tested, that is to say covered, as prescribed.
It is the task of the test person to ensure the test coverage in a manual test. It is no longer possible customarily to monitor the tested area or the correct position retrospectively.
What is customary is to make use of guide devices in part as a way to support the test person. However, there is the disadvantage here that guide devices are very specific to the test object, as a result of which there is a large outlay on the provision of such guide devices given a diverse range of various test objects. Furthermore, a required correct placement of a guide device on a test object can constitute a source of error. Such a correct replacement of guide devices likewise effects an increased outlay in carrying out the test.
Alternatively, carrying out a test using position encoders is supported at least in part customarily. It is possible in this way to monitor instances of a maximum test speed. There is the disadvantage that errors can result with regards to reference positions and/or movement directions of test heads, which means, in the end, that the test person is once again responsible for ensuring a required test coverage.